Estocolmo
by MelLutz L
Summary: "¿Qué ocurre si tu vida de princesa desaparece? ¿Si tu memoria te juega una mala pasada? Y ¿Si el amor es más complicado de lo que parece? Lo importante es: saber de quién vengarte. (OLDEWARD)
1. Prefacio

"Estocolmo"

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Summary: **"¿Qué ocurre si tu vida de princesa desaparece? ¿Si tu memoria te juega una mala pasada? Y ¿Si el amor es más complicado de lo que parece? Lo importante es: saber de quién vengarte".

* * *

❤❀ ❥ シ❣✰❦ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❦✰❣シ ❥ ❀❤

* * *

Prefacio.

Una mañana de un jueves de 13 de septiembre del 1990, Charlie Swan se encontraba en la sala de espera del aérea de ginecología del _"New-Presbyterian",_ uno de los hospitales de renombre y más completo del mundo. Sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro, los nervios estaban a flor de piel en él, quería meterse en el quirófano, estar al lado de su mujer que había tenido que ser intervenida de urgencia a causa de la complicación en el parto; cada cuantos minutos, que para él eran como si hubiesen pasado años luz, se acercaba a la isla de las enfermeras para obtener alguna noticia y siempre que lo hacía, era la misma respuesta _"no podemos darle esa información", _contestación que lo tenía consternado.

Él esperaba por noticias de los dos amores de su vida, paseándose de un lado al otro, mareando a cada persona que se encontraba a la vista, incluso alguno creían que pronto se formaría una zanja de tanto ir y venir que tenía.

Charlie podía controlar un imperio alrededor del mundo, mantener firmes órdenes incluidos mandatarios de los países pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos ante la idea de perder a los dos amores de su vida.

_¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Él no podría con su vida!_ Era capaz de dar toda su fortuna, así como gasto millones de dólares en tratamientos médicos para que Renée, su esposa, quedara embarazada; sin importarle que el heredero fuera una mujer.

El reloj marcaba las 9 horas, él miraba fijamente la puerta de metal por la que había ingresado su mujer, cuando se abrió, de un solo salto estuvo de pie, vio por dentro las paredes blancas del quirófano, como las enfermeras se movían de un lado a otro, había una cuna de vidrio transparente en la cual un bultito rosado se movía, se escuchó un fuerte chillido salir del lugar y él pudo respirar en paz.

El medico se acercó con una enfermera que llevaba la cunita donde estaba depositada su princesa, sin preguntar la acurrucó entre sus brazos, retirando el gorrito blanco de la cabecita de la bebé; unos rizos color caoba que estaban mojados por la limpieza que le habían realizado, se asomaron; Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír, ya era papá, de una hermosa niña, quien a partir de ese momento se convirtió en _la niña de los ojos de papá_.

La prensa estaba al tanto del nacimiento de la futura heredera, ya que pasaba a formar parte de los niños más ricos del todo el mundo; transmitiendo la noticia desde las afueras del hospital. Acompañando la estadía de la familia Swan los tres días de internación ordenadas por el médico.

Charlie Swan era CEO en _"Swan Enterprise",_ una de las empresas más rentables del mundo.

Gracias a ello podría decirse que Isabella Swan nació en cuna de oro, obtenía todo lo que por sus labios saliera; no era una niña complicada, caprichosa o con gustos extravagantes; era sencilla, amable, introvertida, inteligente y amorosa. Amante de la naturaleza, los libros y tecnología. Poseedora de unos grandiosos ojos marrones y mirada penetrante.

Por donde quiera que ella pasara, las personas la adoraban desde el principio; la amabilidad era una de sus principales cualidades.

Heredera de una exorbitante fortuna, la más grande de USA, motivo por el cual a la corta edad de diez años poseía tantos enemigos como dinero, teniendo que desplazarse con un ejército de guardaespaldas por todos lados; sin imaginarse que sus opositores estaban más cerca y tenían acceso a ella sin necesidad de pasar toda su seguridad.

Como regalo de dieciséis años su padre le dio un viaje junto a su mejor amiga con destino a Paris para que hicieran todo cuanto quieran con una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada.

Este era el primer viaje que ambas jóvenes harían sin compañía de sus padres y aunque, ellas ya habían visitado la ciudad con anterioridad, ir sin la presencia de autoridad las excitaba en demasía.

— ¡Te extrañaré tanto! —Renée se arrojó a los brazos de su hija cuando estaban en la sala VIP del aeropuerto "John F. Kennedy" de New York despidiéndose por los siguientes quince días. Isabella, divertida por la reacción de su madre, rodó los ojos. — Tu padre y yo aprovecharemos para viajar a nuestra…— dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en la barbilla, frunciendo los labios, pensando. — ¡Ya ni me acuerdo el número! Pero nos iremos a otra luna de miel.

Charlie cada vez que podía con un tiempo libre llevaba a su mujer de vacaciones, escapándose de todos, incluida su hija, pero eso a Isabella no le importaba, estaba acostumbrada y adoraba ver el amor entre sus padres. Ella deseaba poder encontrar algún día un amor tan grande como el de ellos.

— Con tal que no sea en Paris…—la castaña se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. — ¡Adiós, papi!— abrazo a Charlie dándole pequeños picoteos por todo el rostro. Toda una niña de papi. — ¡Disfruten de su luna de miel!

— Sr. Swan, el jet está listo para despegar —informó el piloto que trabajaba con ellos. Isabella y Charlie asintieron girándose para acercarse a la familia de Jessica Stanley, quienes también estaban despidiéndose de su hija; dos se los guardaespaldas dispusieron a hacer el embarque de las maletas, mientras otros dos estaban de pie esperando por las jóvenes.

El viaje a Paris fue el mejor regalo que su padre pudo haberle dado; recorrieron todos los sitios turísticos de las calles Parisinas, hicieron compras —abusando de los cuatro grandote que las escoltaban—, asistieron a desfiles ya que era la semana de la moda, codeándose con celebridades.

Isabella nunca había disfrutado tanto de su apellido, con tan solo mencionar _"Swan"_ o mostrar su _'Centurión Card'_ las puertas de los lugares más exclusivos se abrían, poniendo a su disposición los mejores empleados de cada lugar al que asistían.

Jessica Stanley, la mejor amiga de la castaña, nunca había recibido tanta atención, a pesar de ser la hija de uno de los principales jueces de USA; ella estaba extasiada de que todas esas personas que se desvivían por atenderlas, queriendo complacer hasta el más extravagante capricho; por un momento estuvieron considerando pedir cosas prácticamente imposibles, pero se arrepintieron porque su consciencia las reprendió por querer jugar.

El ultimo día las jóvenes pasaron tomando sol al pie de la piscina del hotel, habían decidido a quedarse a disfrutar de la calurosa tarde, con sus trajes de baños para nada decentes, exponiendo lo perfecta que habían sido sus vacaciones. Los muchachos que pasaban a su alrededor giraban el rostro para ver las curvas de las jóvenes, las invitaron a algunos eventos los cuales, amablemente, rechazaron alegando que deberían madrugar para su vuelo al día siguiente.

— ¿Dónde están tus gorilas? —le preguntó Jessica con una copa de coctel sin alcohol en su mano. Isabella se encogió de hombros a la vez que deslizaba sus gafas de sol para ver alrededor, haciéndose la misma pregunta que su amiga.

— Sí papa se entera que dejaron a su princesita desprotegida…—murmuró la castaña hurgando en su bolso para buscar el celular. Cuando al fin lo encontró, pulsó la tecla uno de marcación directa.

— ¿Señorita? —contestó Arthur, uno de los guardaespaldas. Ella había sido advertida por su padre el día que lo contrató, _nada de romances_, ya que el hombre apenas había dejado la pubertad a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¿Dónde están metidos?— Isabella se mordió el labio a lo que termino de hablar, a ella no le gustaba emplear tonos autoritarios con los del servicio.

— Señorita, ha surgido una emergencia. Estoy viendo que tengan el jet listo para esta tarde. —la voz nerviosa del muchacho no pasó desapercibida para Isabella.

— ¿Q-qué emergencia? ¡¿Por qué no me han informado?! —Jessica e Isabella se sentaron de golpe en las sillas perezosas donde estaban recostadas.

— Es mejor que vaya al hotel…

— ¡No! ¡Dímelo ahora! —insistió Isabella, mientras veía a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados.

La siguiente oración que formulo uno de los custodios, ellas no la vieron venir:  
— Sus padres acaban de fallecer en un accidente automovilístico. —lo dijo rápido, para evitar estar dándole vueltas a la noticia, la cual era su obligación darla.

Isabella miraba el celular con el ceño fruncido, queriendo descubrir la mala jugada que se les habían ocurrido hacer a su guardaespaldas.

— No le veo el chiste por ningún lado, Arthur…—replicó enojada.

El custodio por el otro lado del teléfono se revolvía nervioso, nunca se había imaginado tener que dar una noticia de esa magnitud, peor aún, a la chica que él consideraba especial.

Él disfrutaba estar a su lado aunque a veces se reprenda porque mientras más se enamorara de ella, mas imposible se le hacía renunciar a su puesto.

Y esa mañana, cuando recibió la noticia de boca de la prima de su jefe, se le oprimió el corazón al imaginarse los sentimientos que atascarían a su muchacha en ese momento; maldijo internamente al escuchar que debería ser él el que diera la noticia.

_¡Qué mujer más insensible!_ Quería que Isabella sea informada a como dé lugar, ni siquiera quiso esperar a que ella llegara a su país.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar por el teléfono la reacción de la castaña, deseo fervientemente poder estar en ese momento a su lado, para que tuviera un hombro en cual apoyarse, aunque si con los padres de la chica se le hacía completamente imposible hacer algún acercamiento, sería peor ahora, que ella había quedado en manos de las personas más frías que él había conocido.

No dijo una palabra más, colgó la llamada y salió corriendo, literalmente, hacia el auto para internarse en las calles que lo llevaban al hotel; imploraba que su niña no estuviera devastada con tan mala noticia, que aún no hubiera reaccionado y siguiera pensando que era una mísera broma para, así, poder estar junto a ella en el momento en que se derrumbara.

Aparcó el auto en el lugar reservado para los taxis, corrió hacia el área de la piscina, allí habían niños jugando, mujeres tomando el sol en las tumbonas, personas en la piscina; pero no encontró a quien o quienes buscaba. Al regresar a la recepción para preguntar por Isabella, el gerente del hotel le pidió que retirara el coche del lugar, pero a él no le importó, cuando escuchó que la señorita Swan estaba en su suite junto con su amiga.

Dejó al hombre hablando solo, subió los escalones de dos en dos, ya que el ascensor estaba demorando mucho. Llegó al piso número 13 del hotel, jadeando en busca de aire, recorrió los pasillos con suma prisa, al pararse frente a la habitación 313, sonrió irónicamente, _13 el número de la mala suerte_.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que al guardaespaldas, quien desde niño fue considerado una persona de corazón duro y entrenado en academias militares, caería derrumbando la gran muralla que había construido a lo largo de los años, al ver al amor de su vida con los ojos tristes y rojos de tanto llorar?

Isabella estaba recostada con la cabeza en las piernas de su amiga, quien delicadamente peinaba con sus dedos el cabello de la castaña que el cuerpo se sacudía por los espasmos del llanto.

Jessica sintió el cuerpo de Isabella ser removido de su lugar, viendo con los ojos desorbitados a aquel guardaespaldas que las acompañaba a todos lados, abrazar a su amiga y llorar junto a ella.

Isabella sintió los abrazos de la persona —que aparte de sus padres— le brindaba seguridad cerrarse alrededor de su cintura como si fueran cadenas, enterró su rostro en el pecho del hombre, absorbiendo todo el olor que emanaba, a pesar de la sensación de haber perdido a sus seres queridos, sintió que no estaba sola, tenía un hombro al cual apoyarse y, aunque la situación era bizarra, su corazón se calentó con otra clase de calor, dándose cuenta que su custodio no solo le gustaba, sino que también lo amaba y que ese amor era correspondido.

Respiró hondo, separó un poco su cuerpo del cuerpo de él para deleitase viendo las facciones de aquel hombre fuerte que siempre la cuidaba, le acarició el rostro con una mueca en forma de sonrisa y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de él.

La primera sensación, del primer beso, hizo que las mariposas revoloteen por toda su ser, se sentía en flotando en el aire; labios contra labios danzando suavemente, bebiendo lagrimas amargas de la pérdida y dulces por la alegría de haber sido correspondidos.

El beso terminó con pequeños picoteos por parte de ambos, sonriéndose y acariciándose.

— Llévame a casa, Arthur. Quiero estar con mis padres —la voz de la castaña salió raposa por causa del llanto, el custodió asintió tirando suavemente de ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Jessica había llamado a dos mucamas para que le ayudaran a hacer las maletas, mientras la otra chica estaba en el baño.

Al salir a las puertas del hotel, Arthur se dio cuenta que el auto que había dejado preparado en la puerta no estaba.

— Espérenme aquí; voy por el coche —ambas muchachas asintieron mientras él iba a preguntar por el auto.

Después de unos 5 minutos el auto era estacionado cerca del aérea de los taxis, para que las señoritas pudieran tener más facilidad al subirse.

El silencio hacia acto de presencia en el coche, lo único que se escuchaban eran las erradas respiraciones; Jessica miraba con el ceño fruncido las manos unidas de su amiga y el guardaespaldas.

Ella estaba completamente en desacuerdo de que existiera un romance de aquellos pues, eran de condiciones económicas completamente distintas; él, el chico sin recursos que no pudo asistir a una universidad por mantener a su familia encima, hijo de emigrantes ecuatorianos; ella, la chica que lo tiene todo, incluido dinero, la que se ha educado en las mejores escuelas del mundo, conocedora de 3 idiomas y futura CEO de _"Swan Enterprises"._ Un futuro planeado, con las mejores comodidades del mundo.

Las manos de Arthur e Isabella iban unidas, sus dedos enredados los unos con los otros, el ambiente en el auto no era alentador y cada quien iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero… ¿En realidad, quien sostenía a quién?

Arthur era el único que tenía la cabeza —más o menos— despejada de toda la triste bruma que los cubría, el mejor que nadie, sabía que la muerte de los seres queridos es una desolación completa pues, su padre había fallecido hace un año atrás; era conocedor de que las palabras sobraban en ese instante y que nada serviría para aliviar el dolor que invadía el corazón de su amada; lo único que estaba a su alcance, era estar ahí sosteniéndola, dándole apoyo.

Arthur vio por el retrovisor del auto la cara de asco que tenía Jessica, al ver las manos juntas; dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Isabella haciendo que esta desvié la vista de la carretera, intentando regalarle una sonrisa que salió más como una mueca deformada.

— ¡No aguanto más!—gritó Jessica exasperada, Isabella dio un respingo en su asiento. — ¡No lo puedo creer, Isabella! Tus padres muertos y tú, de romance con un custodio cualquiera — reprochó la muchacha con coraje por la situación que estaba viviendo.

— ¡Y yo no voy a permitir que te entrometas en mi vida!—Isabella la miró enojada, con el ceño fruncido. La voz de la castaña salió distorsionada, tragándose las ganas de llorar.

Isabella había estado soportando airosa toda la situación bizarra que la había estado acompañando, aun no digería la noticia de la muerte de su padre y, a pesar de la tristeza, en el fondo se sentía feliz por haber encontrado a su amor_, ¡Al fin!_

Estaba segura que ella iba continuar con aquella relación, ya que era lo único verdadero que la acompañaba y no sabía cuál era su futuro.

— ¡Él no te conviene! —Isabella vio a su mejor amiga desde el retrovisor del auto, deseaba arrancarle la cabeza o ponerle un cinto en la boca, sellándosela para que no saliera más veneno de allí.

— Con todo su respeto, señorita Stanley. Ese no es su problema; inmiscúyase en sus asuntos y deje al resto vivir en paz. —Arthur tuvo que intervenir en la discusión porque no podía permitir que continuará con argumentos estúpidos.

El auto que iba detrás de ellos en la carretera camino al aeropuerto, intento rebasarlos; Arthur aumento la velocidad para alcanzar al otro auto que iba delante donde estaban los otros guardaespaldas.

Una curva peligrosa fue lo necesario para que el anterior auto quisiera rebasarlos, haciendo que aumente la velocidad y los frenos fallen. El mercedes en el que iba la heredera Swan, se desvío, saliéndose de la carretera y cayendo a un abismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Señorita, Denalie? —Irina dio un respingo ante el llamado de su secretaria, estaba metida en sus pensamientos ignorando a su hermano y prometido que, al igual que ella, estaban esperando noticias del _"accidente"_ que había sufrido la única heredera de "_Swan Enterprise"_.

— ¿Sí, Tanya? —presionó el botín del intercomunicador y mientras esperaba que le diera el mensaje, se dedicó a observar a Alec; su prometido desde hace casi un año.

— El Sr. Petrova, por la línea 2 —la secretaria no esperó contestación alguna para pasar la llamada, ya que desde la mañana había sido informada de la esperada llamada.

Garrett, hermano de Irina, y Alec abandonaron sus actividades en las portátiles, dejándolas encima de la mesa de cristal, para correr a sentarse frente al gran escritorio de la _"presidencia"._

— Srta. Denalie, hay malas noticias…—Irina pincho con su dedo índice y pulgar el puente de su nariz, maldiciendo por tener tanta mala suerte y tan pésimos empleados que no saben acatar órdenes— falleció: Arthur Ruas, el guardaespaldas y la Srta. Jessica Stanley, la chica que acompañaba a la Srta. Swan.—la voz del hombre se volvió seca y los nervios se sentían a través de esta— abortamos la misión; no podemos continuar —sin decir más, colgó el teléfono dejando a los presentes endiablados por no haber conseguido su objetivo.

Sí Isabella Swan seguía viviendo, ellos no podrían disponer de la empresa como se les antojará; Isabella, a pesar de ser una cría, estaba educada para manejar la compañía, una chica muy lista que estaba por a cursar su último año de instituto por su alto coeficiente. Ella no se dejaría gobernar por nadie, llevaba en la sangre el poder ejercer dominio delante de un séquito de personas, era como su padre: Tenaz, valiente, inteligente y testadura; contaba con un alto gabinete asesor para ayudarla y estar ahí, dándole una mano. Por algo había sido admitida en la escuela de negocios internacionales de Harvard.

Irina paseaba de un lado a otro, pensando las opciones que tenía para desaparecerla, porque era obvio que ellos no podrían hacer movimiento alguno mientras ella sea quien pase día y noche leyendo documentos y documentos de legalidad y rentabilidad de los negocios.

Al rato de estar caminando como posesa por toda la oficina y lanzando cuanta cosa se le cruzará en el camino, paró abruptamente su caminar para sacar un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su ser.

Irina soltaba bufidos de impotencia al ver las horas pasar y sin que ellos hubieran resuelto como desaparecer a la muchacha castaña de sus vidas.

Un cuadro de reconocimiento de _"Forbes Magazine"_ se estrelló en la pared, dejando el cristal esparcido. Alec y Garrett quedaron viendo el lugar con los ojos desorbitados, nunca se imaginaron a Irina enojada. Ella echaba fuegos por sus ojos, jadeaba metiendo todo el aire posible a los pulmones, sus labios rojos por el pintalabios estaban entreabiertos y las cejas se unían formando una 'V' en el centro.

— Utiliza tus encantos —se burló Garrett, el hermano de esta.

Irina era una mujer exuberante, rubia, ojos color zafiro, piel blanca como la nieve, grandes pechos, pequeña cintura, anchas caderas, largas contorneadas piernas, digna del título de belleza más grande de todo el mundo, Miss Universo.

— Sí tan solo fuera un hombre, adolescente y calentón, tuviera la oportunidad de usarlos y no estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes, inútiles —ambos hombres rieron ante la contestación de Irina; ellos los fulminó con la mirada, retándolos a que continuaran burlándose.

Alec fruncía los labios mientras buscaba entre sus contactos, alguien debería servirles de algo; tanto Irina como él dependían de esa herencia, ya que _"Vulturis y asociados" _ estaba pasando por una recesión.

— ¡La tengo!—Alec saltó de su asiento haciendo que la mirada de los hermanos Denalie se posara en él.

— Esperó que sea una brillante idea, Alec. Y no salgas con una de tus estupideces —aquel hombre resoplo mientras buscaba un contacto que le debía un favor, uno muy grande.

— ¿Edward Cullen?—Alec sonrió mientras pulsaba el botón verde para llamar— ¿Te suena? El tipo me debe dinero y, de la manera que lo estoy apretando, haría cualquier cosa para librarse de mí. —su prometida pego un chillido de felicidad corriendo para sentarse en las piernas del muchacho y escuchar, de primera mano, la respuesta del tipo.

— _Cullen _—se escuchó la fuerte voz varonil al otro lado. Las tres personas que esperaban ansiosas la llamada sonrieron, oliendo la victoria.

— Cullen, soy Alec Vulturi —Irina se pegó más al cuerpo de su prometido, este paso su brazo por la cintura para atraerla más a él— Necesito que me pagues el favor.

— _Alec, aun no consigo reunir el dinero, por favor _—la rubia sonrió al escuchar la voz desesperada del hombre. Prácticamente ya tenían el negocio cerrado.

— No quiero que me pagues con dinero…

_— ¿Sino?—_Edward al otro lado del teléfono, rogaba internamente que no lo involucraran en ningún negocio sucio, pero también sabía que un millón de dólares no se perdonaba sin nada a cambio.

Alec para impacientar más a Edward, se tardó unos cuantos segundos… Él sabía cómo jugar sus cartas, él sabía que mientras más desesperado tuviera a ese hombre, cualquier cosa le aceptaría y, si aun así, la respuesta fuera negativa, tenía su _as_ bajo la manga para que su deudor gritara desesperadamente, ¡Sí!

_— _Quiero que saques a una niña del país _—_se escuchó el suspiro pesado que soltó Edward al otro lado de la línea.

Edward conocía tan bien a Alec Vulturi que sabía que no solo era el hecho de que sacara a una niña del país, algo más estaba implicado, de grueso calibre y negocios sucios.

_— ¿Qué, sí me niego? —_Por lo menos tenía que hacer el intento de negociar, no quería que su empresa o su familia se viera mezclada en negocios ilícitos.

_— _El pequeño Emmett… _—_Alec dejó la amenaza bailando en el aire, conocedor que con esa simple frase, Edward iba a aceptar.

Edward suspiró pesadamente, resoplo un par de veces e inconscientemente, movió la cabeza en afirmación, aunque no le verían por el teléfono; por el simple hecho de que Alec mencionara a su hijo, que estaba en recuperación y por el cual haría un pacto hasta con el mismo diablo, acepto_—_ _¿Qué debo hacer?_

Irina sonrió triunfalmente al escuchar aquella pregunta, la manera que él la había hecho les indicaba que no se iba a arrepentir y que con la ayuda de él, ellos, los Denalie, serian la única familia heredera de _"Swan Enterprise"._

Edward escuchaba atentamente todo lo el plan que Alec le indicaba; él era un hombre de negocios, que podía sembrar temor con cada uno de los empresarios que trataba, era estricto en sus decisiones, sin piedad a la hora de negociar, no mezclaba sus asuntos personales con su compañía pero, para que su hijo recuperara un poco su salud era capaz de todo, incluso matar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— _ ¿Tienes noticias de Cullen? _—_Irina se apoyó con el codo, pasó el dedo índice por el pecho de su novio, la sabana de seda que la cubría resbaló, haciendo que sus senos estuvieran al aire. Alec se inclinó, paso la punta de la lengua por los pezones rosados de la mujer, metiéndose uno a la boca y succionando, Irina soltó un gemido de placer a la vez que recordaba la pregunta que le había hecho a su prometido_— _No me creas estúpida, Alec. Te hice una pregunta y piensas que voy a pasarla por alto con tus dotes en el sexo _—_Alec se alejó dejándose caer de espaldas al colchón, suspiró un par de veces y, con el pesar de su alma, negó.

_— _No he sabido de Cullen desde que le di las ordenes… _—_se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, cuando iba a continuar hablando el teléfono celular de su novia interrumpió.

_— _Dime, Garrett _—_Irina fulminó con la mirada a Alec, dejándole claro que no iba a dar el tema por zanjado.

_— Deja de follar con Alec y sintoniza CNN, están hablando de "Swan Enterprise" —_Irina buscó el mando a distancia del televisor, lo encendió a la vez que salían fotos de un accidente y la imagen de la familia Swan de fondo con un lazo negro.

_— "… y como todo nos confirma, Isabella Swan, heredera universal de "Swan Enterprise" acaba de fallecer en el hospital '_**_La Salpêtrière_**'_. El médico forense Carlisle Masen firmó hace poco el acta de defunción. Al parecer la Srta. Swan había sido la única sobreviviente de un accidente de tránsito…__"_

**~•~**

**N/A: Antes que nada, muchas gracias a las personas que se interesaron en el borrador; espero no defraudarles y que disfruten.**

**Este fic es un tanto loco… salió en una conversa con mi hermano, asi que se lo dedico a él y a su trabajo del colegio. También a mis niñas: Aleja, Karen y Liz... Gracias, chicas.**

**Ya lo he demostrado millón veces, amo los "Oldewards" los adoro y este fic es de esa clase. No habrá mucho drama pero si mucho romance y… deberían agregar la clasificación: "Venganza" en FF. Jejeje**

**¿Les gustó? Déjenmelo saber. Las críticas, comentarios o como quieran mencionarlo, ayudan a los autores continuar y dan ánimos.**

**Besos…**

**Nos leemos en dos semanas.**

**MelLutz (L)**


	2. ¿Quien soy?

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

❤❀ ❥ シ❣✰❦ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❦✰❣シ ❥ ❀❤

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**¿Quién soy?**

Todo refulgía de blanco alrededor: las paredes impersonales, el reloj en forma de óvalo, las sábanas que cubrían la cama y a ella, las persianas de la ventana e incluso, los aparatos conectados al cuerpo de la mujer que estaba postrada en la cama desde hace casi un mes.

Aquella mujer que se sentía desorientada, observaba hasta el más íntimo rincón de la habitación, el olor a desinfectante y alcohol la tenía mareada y con arcadas, deseaba levantarse, pero la gran escayola que cubría su pierna izquierda se lo impedía, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y entumecido. Al levantar el brazo izquierdo siseo del dolor, no le había dado movimiento en mucho tiempo y los músculos estaban flojos.

La pequeña joven no sabía dónde estaba, pero se hacia la idea, claramente era la habitación de algún hospital; no recordaba quién era ella y se cuestionaba la razón por la cual, ella estaba allí.

Quería preguntar, deseaba respuestas concretas, una explicación a los acontecimientos, pedir ayuda pero la garganta seca se lo impidió, por más que carraspeó con fuerza e intento tragar saliva, al abrir la boca no salió ni una sola palabra.

De la impotencia de no poder recordar nada de su vida y de sentirse sola, las lágrimas comenzaron salir, desviándose hacia la sien y mojando las vendas que le cubrían la cabeza; el dolor de esta era fuerte, no lo soportaba, deseaba que alguna enfermera o médico hiciera su entrada triunfal a la habitación para poder beber un poco de agua que tanto la necesitaba y poder recibir alguna especie de sedante que la hiciera recuperar el sueño donde estaba con un hombre que la protegía y le decía al oído que él siempre iba a estar a su lado, cuidando de ella.

Aquel hombre alto, fornido, de ojos oscuros, acento latino, cabello corte tipo militar, nariz respingada y boca fina; estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano mientras todo da vuelta y su cuerpo se golpea y sacudía a causa de la caída del auto donde iba; aquel hombre que en sus sueños le gritaba _"te amo"_ y no soltaba sus manos.

Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos, el corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y las máquinas que la monitoreaban pitaban pidiendo ayuda. Una enfermera entro a la impersonal habitación del hospital, con suma urgencia, mientras esperaba al médico de cabecera, comenzó a revisar los signos vitales, mandando un poco de sedante por la intravenosa para tranquilizar a la muchacha.

Ella comenzó a sentir un poco de mejoría física, pero su alma dolía, sentía el pecho oprimido del dolor espiritual que la cubría; ella solamente miraba un punto fijo en la habitación mientras la enfermera hacia su trabajo.

Desvió su atención a ver al hombre que no pasaría de sus 40 años, cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, piel pálida, ojos azules, nariz recta, todo un espécimen y sí no fuera porque llevaba la bata que utilizan los médicos, podría jurar que era un ser celestial, algo así como un Ángel.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Marie?—Negó con la cabeza y se asombró por el nombre que la llamaba, ella no sentía que ese fuese su nombre pero tampoco podía refutarlo abiertamente ya que no se acordaba, ni sabía quién era.

Quiso hablar, abrió la boca pero otra vez un chillido horrible salió de allí a causa de la resequedad.

— ¿Quieres agua?—La muchacha movió la cabeza en afirmación, el médico le sonrió cálidamente mientras pulsaba de un botón y la cama se alzaba, dejándolas sentada.

El Dr. Masen se desplazó dos pasos a su derecha, sobre una pequeña mesa estaba una jarra llena de cristalina agua junto a un par de vasos de vidrio transparente, depositó un poco de agua en ambos vaso; al primero, con sus finos dedos, hundió dos pedazos de algodón, retiro el exceso de uno y lo unto, deslizándolo por los labios de la chica; ella abrió lentamente sus labios para que las gotas se deslizaran hacia dentro y acariciarlas con la punta de la lengua, antes de que se mezclaran con la poca saliva. Luego el medico la ayudó a sostener el vaso entre sus labios y absorber un poco de agua.

El líquido se introdujo en su boca, mojando los rincones de esta, la lengua involuntariamente acarició el agua, enviándola hacia la garganta. El refresco recorrió su cuerpo y la resequedad de la boca se había marchado, el alivio la invadió y un jadeó de alivio salió por sus labios.

— Gra…— carraspeó— gracias, Dr.…—miró las letras bordadas de la bata de médico— Dr. Masen.

— De nada, Marie —asintió llevando el estetoscopio a las orejas, presionó un poco en el pecho de la mujer— inhala —ordenó, Marie, como insistían en llamarla, obedeció, absorbió todo el aire que pudo, llenando sus pulmones— Exhala —soltó el aire, jadeando por la velocidad que su corazón bombeaba— mucho mejor—la animó anotando unas cuantas cosas en el tablero.

— ¿Por qué nadie me ha venido a ver?—el medico pauso su escritura, miró a la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Afuera hay alguien. No le hemos permitido la entrada porque quería revisarte primero —Marie intentó sonreír, asintiendo.

Su pie cosquilleo un poco ante el toque del médico, quien pasó la punta de sus dedos por la planta de los pies. Movió los dedos mientras soltaba un par de risillas.

— Haz tenido suerte, pequeña. Dormiste durante un mes —la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ella sentía que apenas había dormido un par de horas— ¿Recuerdas algo del accidente? —Marie negó— ¿Tu nombre?

— Ustedes me han llamado _"Marie"_ pero no creo que ese sea mi nombre…

— Te llamamos según tus documentos —El Dr. revisó unos cuantos datos más que las enfermeras habían ido anotando en evolución a la joven, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Marie que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

El plan estaba trazado. Él estaba preparado para el bombardeo de preguntas que, seguramente, la chica estaba preparando en silencio.

— ¿Quién está afuera? —Los ojos de la joven brillaron esperanzados— ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi madre?

— Mejor la hacemos pasar y lo descubres, ¿está bien? —Marie asintió, acomodó el poco cabello que estaba fuera del vendaje, aliso las arrugas de su bata hospitalaria. El Dr. Masen sonrió negando, sacudió su cabeza un par de veces.

Prefirió dejar las preguntas de rutina para después, en ese caso era preferible que la chica continuara ignorando su origen. Se había puesto del lado de su amigo para proteger a la joven y armarle una nueva vida, sin necesidad de sufrir.

— Sí no recuerdas quien es, no te preocupes. Poco a poco comenzaras a hacerlo —la aconsejó.  
Marie se preocupó. ¿Qué si era su madre, padre o algún familiar importante de su vida y no lo recuerde? El miedo invadió sus sentidos— Sí te pones así, no permitiré el paso de nadie.

— Sí no recuerdo quien soy… —bajó la mirada— ¿Reconoceré a esa persona?

— Despacio…—el médico le sonrió, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación— al parecer son dos personas que te esperan —con un movimiento de mano, indicó el paso a las personas que esperaban por ingresar.

Primero ingreso un hombre que, al parecer, era una persona importante; cabello castaño de una mezcla rara con el rojizo, potentes ojos verdes enmarcados con tupidas, largas y espesas pestañas, labios rosados y finos, mandíbula cuadrada, anchos hombros cubiertos con una camisa blanca mangas largas y recogidas a la altura de los codos, dejando ver sus fuertes antebrazos, los dos primeros botones abiertos mostrando el escaso vello castaño que cubría el pecho, ajustados pantalones negros de lino que caían desde las caderas cubriendo las largas y tonificadas piernas, a pesar de que el hombre estaba muy bien dotado, las pocas canas en el cabello le daban aquel toque sexy por el cual de seguro por donde sea que él pasase, dejaba a mujeres desmayadas.

Marie lo observó de pies a cabeza, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

_De seguro no es mi padre,_ pensó. Apostaba su cabeza que ella, nunca había visto a aquel hombre, no era el muchacho que había estado presente en sus sueños, protegiéndola y eso la desilusionó un poco, porque la esperanza de que el chico de sus sueños apareciera estaba presente en ella.

Tragó grueso al ver la maldita sonrisa sexy que él le dedico, un pequeño, pero desapercibido, jadeo salió de sus labios.

Detrás ingresó una mujer, no ajena a sus encantos, de cabellera larga hasta los hombros y rubia, ojos celestes casi igual al celeste infinito del cielo, pómulos pronunciados sonrojados debido al blush, labios rosados y rellenos, llevaba una blusa color perla que se ajustaba a la perfección a las curvas de su cuerpo, encima un cárdigan del mismo color con dobladillo en los antebrazos, largas cadenas doradas con grandes lentejuelas incrustadas, minifalda estampada con hojas de distintas especies en rojo, que dejaba a la vista sus largas y blancas piernas y la hacía ver muy sexy.

Marie podría jurar que después de su análisis, se desinfló un poco. Aquel hombre hermoso no podría estar solo y nada mejor que la compañía de otra hermosura a su lado.

Miró entre la mujer y el hombre varias veces, buscando en los recuerdos de sus sueños a algún rostro semejante; sus padres no podrían ser, lo sentía en su interior. Ellos no eran sus padres.

_¿Quiénes son?,_ se cuestionó mentalmente.

La mujer tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el hombre la miraba seriamente, intimidándola y haciendo que desviara un poco su vista hacia la puerta, donde el médico estaba de pie, observándola.

De pronto 3 pares de ojos la hicieron sonrojar un poco, ella no tenía idea de cuál pregunta, de todas las que tenía en mente, hacerles.

Las 3 personas la observaban atentamente. Ella solo quería hacerse invisible, sobre todo por el hombre de cabello extraño que prácticamente le penetraba el alma con una mirada; retorcía sus manos en la sabana, bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su asombro por ambas personas, también el desconcierto de no saber qué papel representaba aquella pareja en su vida.

— Iré a seguir haciendo las rondas —el Dr. Masen cortó el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos—. Más tarde vendré a seguir haciendo las observaciones, Marie —dio un pequeño apretón en la pierna derecha de la joven y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir, dejándola a solas con la pareja.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó la mujer, Marie solo asintió en afirmación.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó viendo entre la mujer y el hombre que estaba tenso, tenía los labios apretados formando una línea horizontal.

Él miró a través de la ventana, tratando de esquivar la mirada inquisidora de la chica. La consciencia le estaba haciendo una mala pasada. Estaba haciéndole un bien a la muchacha, luego, cuando ella estuviera mejor, le diría la verdad de la situación y la apoyaría en cualquier decisión que ella tomé, pero ese no era el momento. La castaña era una chica muy joven, incapaz de sostener aquella situación.

— Somos amigos de tus padre —susurró la mujer, con una señal le preguntó sí podía sentarse a su lado. La muchacha asintió haciéndole a un puesto a sus pies.

Él volteó a verlas con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y cara lacia, ocultando sus verdeos pensamientos.

— ¿Dónde están ellos?— preguntó inmediatamente, poniendo toda la atención en la mujer.

— Marie…,—la mujer sostuvo las manos de la muchacha contra las suyas, le dio un pequeño apretón, inflo sus pulmones de aires, pensando en cómo dar tan mala noticia a una chicha que no recuerda ni su verdadero nombre— en realidad, soy mala dando este tipo de noticias. Discúlpame si no tengo tacto pero…—la rubia miro a su marido, pidiéndole ayuda. El hombre suspiró, arrastró una silla hasta al pie de la cama, se sentó mirándola detenidamente a los ojos, dio pequeños tirones a sus cabellos dejándolos más despeinados de lo normal. Marie los miraba atentamente—. Iban de camino al aeropuerto, después de pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones aquí, en Paris, un auto intento rebasarlos, los envió hacia un abismo. En el momento de que la patrulla de camino los encontró, todos habían fallecidos y tú estabas grave…

**_Flash back_**

**_— Sus padres acaban de fallecer en un accidente automovilístico._****—_lo dijo rápido, para evitar estar dándole vueltas a la noticia, la cual era su obligación darla._**

Isabella miraba el celular con el ceño fruncido, queriendo descubrir la mala jugada que se les habían ocurrido hacer a su guardaespaldas.

— No le veo el chiste por ningún lado, Arthur…—replicó enojada.

**_Fin flash back_**_  
_  
Marie regresó de su estupor, quería hablar, contarle a alguien de su recuerdo pero tenía el presentimiento de que en ellos no eran personas de fiar.

Sintió que unas suaves y delicadas manos limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas de la castaña estaban húmedas a causa del llanto, los sollozos hacían sacudir su torso, intentaba calmarlos, pero la opresión y el dolor interno que sentía se lo impedían.

— No estás sola…—ella alzó la mirada al escuchar a la mujer, tratando de descifrar lo que ella quería decirle— Quizás no, nos recuerdes, espero que lo hagas pronto, pero nosotros somos los familiares inmediatos y nos gustaría acogerte en nuestra casa —miró a su marido un momento, haciendo pausa para continuar hablando con suave voz— Edward era como un hermano para tu padre.

_Edward_… Marie busco en sus recuerdos ese nombre pero no lo encontró. Estaba segura de que jamás había escuchado hablar de él.

— ¿Dónde vivíamos? —Edward bajo su mirada.

A Marie se le hizo raro de que solo la mujer hablara, él no había dicho una sola palabra y sentía curiosidad por escucharlo, para volver a buscar en sus pequeños, casi nulos, recuerdos aquella voz.

— En Estados Unidos —contestó la rubia—, pero nosotros vivimos en Londres y tendrás que venir con nosotros —Marie miró a la mujer.

Ella no podía protestar; puede que no recordase quién era, pero estaba al tanto de que sí ella no aceptaba ir con aquella pareja, iría a una casa de acogida y su instinto de supervivencia le indicó que la mejor decisión a tomar es que fuera con ellos y así descubrir el por qué le habían mentido acerca de la muerte de sus padres. Porque sí de algo ella estaba segura, era que sus padres  
no iban en el mismo auto que ella y eso lo tendría que averiguar a como dé lugar.

Ese y más pensamientos hicieron que ella asintiera con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

La mujer se emocionó tanto de que hubiera aceptado que comenzó a explicarle todo de lo que tendría que hacer en Londres, el fin de semana que pasarían en el centro comercial comprando las cosas necesarias y personales para ella, el _"nuevo"_ colegio y la habitación que ocuparía en casa de ellos.

— Buenas, tardes —una enfermera entró con una charola que contenía un vaso con zumo de proteínas y un plato pequeño con una blandengue gelatina temblorosa—. Procuré que se beba el zumo —la rubia asintió con una sonrisa, ubicándose al lado de Marie.

La chica hizo una mueca, ella deseaba comer algo sólido, como una galleta o un poco de carne pero tendría que conformarse con la _"dieta"._

— Come, Marie. Carlisle nos dijo que mañana podrás comer algo sólido, aunque sea un poco, pero que hoy tendrás que conformarte con los jugos enriquecidos en vitaminas, proteínas y minerales.

— Como lo dices…—llevo el sorbete a sus labios y succiono un poco, saboreando el zumo de zanahoria con tomate—. No está nada malo —comentó antes de volver absorber otro poco de zumo.

Edward observaba a la castaña, no se imaginaba como es que aquella chica tan deliciosa en personalidad y poder, tuviera a su propia familia como enemigo. Lo peor era que a él lo habían cogido sin salida, pero ahora, él volvía a tener un tanto de poder… que él mismo, con sus propias manos se encargaría de hacer pagar cosa por cosa, paso por paso dado por Irina Denalie… así tuviera que ir en contra del mundo.

— Veo que te ha encantado el zumo, Marie —el Dr. Masen ingresó a la habitación de la muchacha, sonriendo.

— Me alegro que sigan aquí —Edward y el estrecharon sus manos en señal de saludo— Lauren —se acercó a la mujer, depositando un beso en la mejilla de ella.

Marie observaba, preguntándose qué tan buenos amigos seria su médico con la pareja.

— Tengo buenas noticias, los informes médicos salieron excelentes y… vengo a llevarme a esta señorita a que le retiren la escayola —la joven sonrió, el poco tiempo que llevaba consciente de aquel aparato en su pierna, estaba loca por la picazón insaciable.

— ¿Cuándo le darás el alta? —ella miró detenidamente a Edward que acababa de hablar, definitivamente, esa voz no era familiar. Las esperanzas que había puesto en ese ínfimo detalle se desvanecieron.

— Mañana por la tarde —entre Edward y el medico la ayudaron a sentarse  
para que pudiera trasladarse hacia la silla de rueda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hola!—Lauren, la mujer rubia que había pasado el día anterior con ella, asomó la cabeza por la puerta con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Hola —Marie, involuntariamente, sonrió al ver a la mujer. La voz aun le salía débil, aparte que recién se había despertado, luego de una pesada noche con el entra y sale de las enfermeras.

— He traído visita —la mujer avanzó unos cuantos pasos, detrás de ella entro una chica, más o menos de su edad, cabellera negra con ligeras ondas, facciones finas, pequeños ojos delineados con negro, labios rellenos; estaba vestida con un blusón marrón que le dejaba un hombro a la vista, top con rayas en distintas tonalidades de marrón y un leguis negro de cuero.

Era una chica totalmente hermosa, pero con un aire familiar, quizás, aquellas personas habían formado parte de su familia, como se lo habían dicho; se sintió un poco mal por andar dudando de las palabras dichas por la pareja.

— Hola, soy Ángela —la chica se acercó a depositarle un beso en la mejilla, estaba muy entusiasmada.

— Marie, ella es Ángela, mi hija—Marie abrió la boca formando una pequeña _"O"_ con sus labios.

— Fuimos el año pasado a un campamento de animadoras —le informó Ángela.

**_Flash back_**

**_— ¡Niñas!—llamó la entrenadora al grupo de chicas que estaban esperando las órdenes para comenzar a crear la rutina._**

**_Era la última semana del campamento y por primera vez la castaña no extrañaba a sus padres, ya que para ir a allí había rogado durante semanas, sabiendo que su padre no le podía negar su petición._**

**_— Ángela Cullen, tú serás la capitana de ese grupo —la aludida asintió; una vez que la profesora termino de dar la orden, indicar las rutinas y establecer puestos en las elevaciones, volteó hacia su grupo, observando entre las 7 chicas quien era la más liviana._**

**_— Tu, vas de _flayer _—le indicó a la castaña que asintió fervientemente; estaba emocionada, como cada vez que la ponían de _flayer_ en un lanzamiento o elevada._**

**_Fin flash back_**

— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Lauren trayéndola al presente.

— El Doctor dijo que debería mover las piernas —contestó en un hilo de voz.

Aquel recuerdo la había dejado confundida, si ella recordaba a Angela, significaba que ellos eran muy amigos de sus padre como le habían indicado, pero a su vez, ella no confiaba del todo en ellos.

Con lentos movimientos, afirmó sus dos pies en el suelo, movió la pierna derecha para calzarse la pantufla, hizo lo mismo con la derecha… despacio, sostenida del brazo de Ángela avanzó hasta el baño, deseaba una ducha.

Ángela la dejo sola en el baño, antes de salir le había colocado debajo de la ducha una silla, así podría estar sin necesidad de que alguien la estuviera observando mientras se bañaba. No sabía si era una chica tímida o no, pero en el momento que ingreso con la chica, solo el pensar que este viéndola desnuda el color subió de tono, cubriéndole el rostro y bajándole por el cuello.

Retiró la estorbosa bata hospitalaria, quedándose completamente desnuda, miro las marcas del accidente a través del espejo, la mayoría había desaparecido y algunos raspones solo formaban cicatrices que con el tiempo también se borrarían.

Abrió la ducha, primero buscó la temperatura adecuada para introducir todo su cuerpo; el agua caliente despejo todo síntoma de estrés que estuviera en su cuerpo, relajó los músculos. Se dejó caer en la silla para discapacitados cuando se dio venta que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo de pie, dejo su mente en blanco, tan solo quería confiar en esas personas y poder hacer una vida _semi-normal._

Lauren escuchó la ducha cerrarse, se apresuró a buscar en medio de las bolsas la ropa adecuada para que Marie se cambiara y salir del hospital sin ser reconocida.

Marie en sus manos recibió la ropa: interior, top blanca, sudadera gris, jeans ajustados y tenis. Todo debidamente combinado entre sí.

Dio las gracias, haciendo una señal con la mano invitando a Lauren salir del baño; aunque era mujer no se sentía cómoda.

Al salir de la habitación se llevó tremenda sorpresa, sentada en la cama estaba una niña de más o menos 9 años, rubia, ojos azules, facciones finas, vestida con una blusón blanco, un bolero manga tres cuarto negro, una falda de vuelos negra con lunares blancos y sandalias plateadas; la niña le sonreía amistosamente mientras de un salto estuvo de pie, junto a ella.

— Hola, Marie —la voz cantarina resonó por toda la habitación— Soy Juliet; hija de Lauren con Edward y hermana de Ángela y Emmett —extendió su pequeña manita. Marie vio la mano estirarse en su dirección, sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano con la pequeña.

— Hola, Juliet—Marie respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Ángela al darse cuenta corrió la silla más cerca hacia la castaña, con un leve empujo hizo que se sentara—. Gracias—le susurro a la chica por haber entendido lo que necesitaba—, discúlpame, pequeña —la niña hizo una mueca. Su hermano le repetía siempre que podía lo enana que era, así que gracias a él odiaba que le digieran algún apodo referente a la estatura, pero como era Marie… lo acepto, aunque debería aclararle algunas cosas para una buena convivencia.

— No hay problema, entiendo —contestó la Niña con un sonrisa, luego volteó a hablar, su padre le había dado una buena noticia y no desaprovecharía su estadía en Paris, ya que partirían a Londres y el lunes regresaría al colegio— Mami, Papa dijo que había conseguido cuya con _Charlie Le Mindú_; no debemos desaprovecharla.

Lauren le sonrió cariñosamente, Edward disimuladamente había enviado un mensaje a través de su hija, ya que nadie le diría que no a ella.

— ¡Oh!—Jadeó Angela— ¡Papá siempre consintiendo a sus chicas! —Se tapó la boca con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios— ¿No lo crees, Marie? El siempre anda gruñendo, pero es por el trabajo, se estresa mucho.

Marie simplemente asintió, no sabía quién era el tal Charlie, pero con tan solo escuchar ese nombre su corazón se calentó y tuvo la sensación de que le era familiar; ahora, exactamente no sabía de qué le era familiar, el nombre o el tipo.

Una vez entregado el alta, el medico recomendó mucho ejercicio con las piernas, un fisioterapeuta en Londres para que la ayude, pero ella lo consideró sin importancia, poco a poco iría recuperando su movilidad.

Salieron del hospital por la puerta del subterráneo, un auto negro de vidrios tintados las estaba esperando, de allí bajo un tipo grande con aspecto de gorila, abrió la puerta trasera, saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, entraron las 2 muchachas y la niña a la parte trasera mientras a la delantera subía Lauren.

Las calles Parisinas le regalaban pequeños _flash backs_, donde ella caminaba sosteniendo la mano de una joven y con la otra grandes bolsas de ropa que habían comprado, reían, conversaban, se dedicaban secretos, coqueteaban abiertamente con los muchachos que las observaban al paso, sin duda ella se había divertido paseando por aquellas calles que ahora desconocía.

No se dio cuenta el momento en que el carro se parqueó fuera de un salón de belleza, ni cuando salió y entro al lugar detrás de Lauren, Ángela y Julie;, estaba ausente y así, ida como estaba, asintió a todo lo que le preguntaban, sin poner atención a las preguntas formuladas.

Cerró un poco los ojos, sintiendo una leve corriente recorrer su cuerpo, una mujer estaba dando pequeños masajes al cuero cabelludo, preparándolo para el gran cambio que estaba por suceder.

Mientras las mujeres a su alrededor trabajaban, cortando, peinando, desenredando, aplicando productos, enjuagando… ella se había quedado un poco adormitada.

— Listo, señorita —le dijo una de las mujeres, trayéndola del mundo de los sueños.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate, el cabello caoba había sido teñido de rubio, haciendo que todas las facciones del rostro se afinaran un poco más, realmente le había gustado tremendo cambio en ella, le gustaba como le quedaba el rubio.

Pasó sus dedos acariciando un mechón del sedoso cabello y sonrió en agradecimiento.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había sido la única que tiñó su cabello, ya que Angela lo tenía un poco más corto, Lauren un poco más lacio y la pequeña Juliet estaba riendo ante las cosquillas de la secadora que iba pasando para a acentuar más los bucles.

— ¡Hey, Jul!—la niña la miró a través del espejo— Me gustan tus ondas —alzó los dos pulgares en señal de afirmación.

— Y a mí el "Jul"—contestó la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa y sus cachetes sonrojados.

Esperaron un poco más a que terminen de arreglarlas para abandonar el gabinete.

Marie camino unos pasos más atrás, viendo como las 3 mujeres caminaban en sincronización, moviendo las caderas de derecha a izquierda al mismo tiempo, el cabello brillaba con el reflejo del sol y bailaba con el viento.

Al salir se percató que había una mini furgoneta color negro esperándolas, junto al auto en que las había llevado a aquel lugar.

Los guardaespaldas esparcidos estratégicamente alrededor de ellos…

**_Flash back_**

**_— ¿Papa, son necesarios los gorilas? —preguntó la pequeña a través del teléfono, su padre había tenido que ir a una reunión fuera del país, así que le tocaba ir con los guardaespaldas._**

**_— Eres mi mayor tesoro y como tal, merece ser cuidado con demasía— involuntariamente, la castaña sonrió ante las palabras de su padre._**

**_Fin flash back_**

Marie iba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del muchacho que estaba sentado en el primer asiento de la van, hasta que este se hizo notar con un carraspeó, llevo su mano a la altura del corazón tratando de normalizar el ritmo que llevaba, se había asustado.

— Lo siento, preciosa —se disculpó aquel muchacho corpulento, de cabellos rizados y color cobrizo.

— ¡Jesús!—Susurro frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Emmett, cuando dejaras el tema de asustar a las personas!—lo reprendió Lauren.

El muchacho sonrió mostrando sus pequeños hoyuelos y los perfectos dientes blancos, con cara de inocencia ante todo.

Marie se preguntó que cuan a menudo hacia eso para que ninguno de los presentes se inmutara o derritiera ante ese gesto, ya que ella estaba encantada de ver a ese gigante actuar como niño de 5 años.

— ¡Oh!—Juliet subió a la van y se sentó en las piernas del joven—. Veo que conociste a mi hermanito, Mar.

— Mucho gusto; Emmett Cullen —el muchacho estiró su mano para estrecharla, ya que el peso de su hermana no le permitía inclinarse un poco para apretujar a la castaña como es su costumbre.

**_Flash back_**

**_— La deuda con Cullen va creciendo —escuchó que alguien decía al otro lado de la puerta.  
Había pasado después de clases buscando a su padre para que la ayudara en una tarea, pero este no se encontraba en su oficina y la secretaria la había enviado al piso de vicepresidencia, con todo lo que detestaba mantener contacto con esa gente._**

**_—Al ritmo que vas… —la voz de la mujer sonaba con un tinte de enojo— No te darás cuenta cuando Edward Cullen se haya apropiado de tu empresa._**

**_— No lo hará; Emmett, su hijo, esta paralítico desde que nació y ha gastado hasta el último centavo en su recuperación. El que se adueñara de su empresa, seremos nosotros, querida._**

**_Fin flash back_**

Parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza para disipar cualquier recuerdo que le venía a la memoria.

Disimuladamente la muchacha buscó con su mirada algún indicio de silla de ruedas o algo que le demuestre que es de las mismas personas que había es escuchado hablar, escaneó todos y cada uno de los rincones de la furgoneta, pero no encontró nada; dejo caer su cuerpo al lado de Emmett, sonriendo sin mostrar sus dientes y cerró los ojos, llamando a Morfeo, el día estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo pensado.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento se durmió, sin ninguna clase de sueños, ni recordatorio, solo sintió que Juliet sacudió delicadamente su hombro para informarle que tenían que bajar de la van para abordar el avión con destino a Londres.

Descendió con una mochila colgada de su espalda, donde había las cosas que había ocupado en el hospital, como útiles de aseo diario y unas cuantas prendas.

El cabello se había formado con sueltas ondas dándole espesor, a la luz del sol poniente, los mechones rubios brillaban soltando pequeños destellos dorados.

Esperando que todos terminaran de recoger sus pertenecías, se dio cuenta que del auto, donde venían los guardaespaldas, bajaron una silla de ruedas y que entre dos de ellos ayudaron a Emmett a ubicarse en ella. Y las piezas del rompecabezas estaban comenzando a formarse en su memoria.

Caminó de la mano de la pequeña Jul, conversando o siguiéndole la conversación, animadamente, riendo de las ocurrencias y los cuento de la niña, sin percatarse que un grupo de personas venia en dirección contraria.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el choque de su cuerpo con otro, esperó a caer al suelo pero eso nunca sucedió, ya que alguien la tenía sujeta por la cintura.

El olor de la mandarina, mezclado con hojas secas le llegó a las fosas nasales. Alzó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, topándose con unos pequeños y oscuros ojos, bordeados de espesas pestañas negras.

— ¿Isabella Swan? – la voz afligida se escuchó salir de aquel hombre que se chocó con ella, le dio la vuelta tomándola del codo.

* * *

**¡Hola! No me he aguantado, como siempre.**

**Bueno, esto es rápido; si quieren saber de los personajes, pueden visitar mi perfil en facebook, ahi hay una álbum "Personajes Estocolmo", según vayan saliendo, voy posteando.**

**Si les gustó o no, déjenmelo saber. Los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Besos...**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
